You Can Hate and You Can Love
by RedPhoenix1821
Summary: Where to begin... Read and find out! HA! COMPLETE!
1. A Word To The Wise

Author's Note:

Hi! I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! I love this story, I think its awesome! I think I'll doa really good job on this one. This one should be, by far, my best! I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope you all review it, too!

Jean and Scott are going to be normal in this one. No weddings, no pregnancies, no nerdiness… No city-living. They're just going to be Jean and Scott, Scott and Jean. I am still doing something different, however. What is it, you'll just have to read and find out. I can tell you though, its something no one is expecting, (I hope), and I hope you are all SURPRISED, not disappointed. I think this is going to be a really good story, and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it!

RedPhoenix1821

By the way on my trip to Universal in sunny Florida, (blah its so boring NJ when there's no sunshine), my family (mother, brother, father), and i also went to Islands of Adventure, which include, Marvel Island. And guess what! I met Cyclops! AHHH! my dream man! I met him along with Rogue, Logan, and Storm! I have pictures! Ah! I'm still in shock!


	2. Chapter 1:Dreams and Reality

Chapter 1

_He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, her head hitting nearly hard enough to knock her out. His hands were wrapped around her neck, his thumbs pushing on her air pipe. She struggled against him pushing at him as hard as she could, and trying to escape from his grasp. She tried to say something. "Stop… Stop it…" She choked out._

_"You don't like this, huh? You don't like being dominated you domineering little bitch!" he took his hands off and threw her to the floor. "Class dismissed…"

* * *

_

Jean shot up in her bed in a cold sweat the sheets falling off her legs as she threw them back. She was levitating above her bed again. This always happened when she had a nightmare, or a "bad dream" as she called them when she discussed them with anyone. She was embarrassed to refer to them as nightmares. She fell with a thump onto her mattress when she lost her train of thought then brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tight, shivering ever so slightly. Outside her wall length, floor-to-ceiling windows, it was raining hard. Lightning struck followed almost immediately by a loud bang of thunder, loud enoughto make Jean scream. She was deathly afraid of thunder and lightning storms (and clowns). Jean got up and shut her long blue curtains then she made her way back over to her bed and curled up under her thick blanket. She hugged her pillow as another round of lightning and thunder crashed down. Oh how she despised these storms… Well, like she always told herself, if one can't sleep one should find something that makes one sleepy, otherwise she would just read or write in her journal. She chose to write in her journal. I should record my dream after all, she thought to herself as she slipped from her bed and pulled her journal from her nightstand along with a pen. She made herself comfortable and opened her journal to her last entry so she could judge what her last personal thoughts had been. It was dated over a week ago, she didn't write as often she would like… Poor me, she questioned herself.

_Should I really record these thoughts? I don't know if I should? I'm going out with Duncan, right, I like Duncan, right? I don't know, do I? Well, I'm having feelings for someone else. Actually, that's a lie, I've had these feelings for a while, five years to be exact. I'm not in love with Duncan, I know that I'm not, I just really, really like him. Maybe its infatuation, I don't know! My other feelings are, however, not infatuation, they're love; real, true, deep love. For whom do I have these feelings you may ask, I don't know if I should tell you._

_Ok, I can't hide it, I love him too much, its Scott, the one that I keep writing about for three days in a row every couple of weeks. Oh God! There I said it, happy? Good. I can't write anymore, I'm getting distracted._

Now she remembered… But should she record her dream after her last entry. If Scott ever read this someday… No he wouldn't dare disrespect her privacy, he didn't even know that she kept a journal. She picked up her pen, wrote the date, and began her entry.

_It's just after two in the morning, I know but don't get on my ass I had another bad dream. It was actually very disturbing. Scott… Scott attacked me. No let me take that back, it wasn't a bad dream, it was more like a vision, anyway… Scott grabbed me by the throat and started choking me. He didn't stop until I was almost passed out. Then he threw me on the ground and said, "class dismissed", and we were both in our uniforms. Maybe it could mean that it happened, (or might happen) in the DR. I don't know, this is very confusing and it's giving me a headache. I'm going to go take something and go back to sleep. I have tests in school tomorrow._

Jean placed her marker on the page then her journal and placed it and the pen back in her nightstand. She switched her light off then melted back down into her blanket and laid her head on her pillow. It took her almost thirty minutes to fall back asleep, she couldn't stop thinking about her "vision" of Scott attacking her. "I really hope I'm wrong about this, Scott, but tomorrow I'm going to be very careful around you."

_Flash…_

_Jean saw a smiling face before her framed with curly brown hair._

_Flash…_

_She saw Scott…_

_Flash…_

_She saw herself holding someone's hand. She couldn't see his face_

_Flash…_

_Scott was smiling down at her._

_Flash…_

_A bird flashed before her eyes and she heard an ear-piercing screech as flames engulfed it…_

Jean shot up in her bed again. Sunlight was pouring in through her windows. She breathed hard for a moment trying to calm herself. She slowly set her feet on the floor and let her head fall into her hands. "Oh God…" she whispered wrapping her arms around her middle. "What's wrong with me?" Jean sat on her bed for a few minutes breathing and trying to clear her mind, running her fingers back through her hair and pulling at the roots hoping that by doing it the pain from her headache would subdue. She stood and grabbed her hairbrush off her vanity and headed for the bathroom.

Hot water rushed down over her shoulders relaxing her muscles and generated a tranquil feeling inside her. She began washing her body when the door was slammed open and the curtain thrown aside. Jean nearly screamed but Scott grabbed her hands and pinned her against the wall. He didn't seem to care that his clothes were getting soaked. A rush of sensual feelings coursed through Jean's body and thoughts rushed through her head. She looked up at Scott, and he was gone. She was standing all alone in the shower the curtain was still in place from when she had shut it upon first getting into the shower. She shook her head to ease herself from her reverie. That was when she first heard the banging on the door.

"Jean, it's been a half hour! Get out!" it was Scott. Why does it matter to him, Jean thought, its Saturday? "Get out now! We have a session in twenty minutes!" Jean shut the water off and grabbed a towel. When she walked out Scott gave her an up and down glance, though Jean didn't know it, and said, "though I don't see the point of a shower before a DR session when you're just going to get dirty sweating." He slammed the door shut and Jean heard the sink turn on.

"Asshole." She whispered to herself as she walked back to her room. She dressed in her uniform and hurried downstairs to grab a piece of fruit then made her way down to the second sub-level peeling her orange and consuming the juicy wedges. She stood in front of the massive two-piece door that was the entrance to the Danger Room and wiped her hands clean of the citrus juices from her breakfast. She walked over to the keypad beside the door and punched in the code that would unlock it. The doors swung open with a heavy metallic sound and ended with a thud. The lights turned on as Jean stepped into the Danger Room.

"You know you're supposed to wait for me." Scott hissed as he walked past her.

"What?" Jean asked raising her arms and shrugging her shoulders. "Scott, the session starts in five minutes why not get everything ready."

"You wait for me." Scott derided bearing down on her. "I'm field leader, I control everything."

"Yes, ma'am." Jean whispered under her breath as Scott stalked off to check the equipment.

Jean stood off to the side listening to Scott bark orders at the young group of trainees that they had been working with for the last three weeks. Jean walked from piece to piece of training equipment attempting to distract her mind, even though she knew she shouldn't, Scott might need her. Fat chance of that happening, Jean thought to herself, Scott never asks for help he always has to be in control. Jean snapped from her daydream when she heard Scott raise his voice and his language become brutal.

"Scott!" Jean shouted rushing over. "Stop it, don't treat them like that! They're kids!"

"They're thirteen and fourteen! And it's Cyclops! You should know that! You're only second in command, I'm your superior!"

"Yes," Jean responded, "and it is the duty of the second in command to step in when the primary leader can not fulfill his station of command. This qualifies, Scott! Step down!"

The group of trainees watched as Jean eyeballed Cyclops until he stepped away. Jean faced the students and began apologizing when a yellow gloved hand reached out and grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall. Jean tried to scream but Scott's grasp was restricting her from making any sounds whatsoever. She suddenly remembered her dream, but Scott was using only one hand and she assumed he was staring her in the eye. "Scott…" she managed to choke out. "Scott…stop it."

"You don't like this, do you?" he shouted. "You don't like being dominated you domineering little bitch!" Scott loosened his hold on her throat and threw her to the floor then stood and watched as she gasped for air. "Class dismissed." Scott headed for the door and stalked out. Jean was soon to follow holding her throat and trying to breathe.

"You all can go." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Just go." She repeated. Jean walked all the way to the locker room and shut and locked the door behind her. Once there she sat down on one of the benches and massaged her throat a bit more. She felt suddenly like she was not alone and heard a sink in one of the bathrooms running along with mumbled cursing.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 2:Scott Takes The First Step

I got some mixed reviews… I'm wondering if that's good or bad… I'll ignore it for now, but don't worry, that was the first and last violence from Scott to Jean. And don't get caught up in the whole Phoenix thing, I was only referring to it, I'm not going to make a huge thing in this story unless I want to.

* * *

Chapter 2

Scott cupped the cold water in his hands and splashed it over his face. He had never lost it like that before, and what was worse was that Jean was his friend, but he _hated_ her. How could he consider her his best friend when he hated her with such passion at the same time? Scott splashed more water over his face and leaned over the sink. He stood there breathing for several minutes listening to the water rush from the spigot. His hands braced the porcelain edges of the white sink then he lifted his head and slipped his visor back on. He continued to stand therethinking and swearing at himself. He heard the door to the locker room open and shut and lock. A light weight sat down on a bench. Jean, he thought, but he had to be careful, for if he thought too loudly she could "hear" him. I'm sorry; he thought to himself, she'll never forgive me.

"Oh I'll forgive you eventually, just not for now."

Scott looked up and saw the slim red head standing in the bathroom doorway, one arm leaning on the doorpost the other hand on her hip. The black band that normally ran across her forehead to help keep her hair out of face was pushed back and hanging loose behind her neck allowing her glorious red hair to hang free. Scott couldn't breathe for a moment when he saw her, she was so beautiful… Jean stared at him for a moment longer then turned on her heel and walked out ofthe locker room the door shutting heavily behind her. He hung his head. He may have well just lost his best friend. There has to be some way I can apologize to Jean from the bottom of my heart, Scott thought.

* * *

Jean stood at her locker busying herself with trying to find a book so she wouldn't have to listen to Duncan going on and on about the "major Christmas bash" he was going to be throwing at his house with "hot chicks and mad booze". Christmas isn't for another four weeks, Jean thought to herself as she pulled one book out then another and another, and still she couldn't find what she was looking for. Wow, four weeks till Christmas. That means it's been two weeks since Scott… Jean stopped her thoughts right there. It had been two weeks since Scott "attacked" her, because she didn't know if she could call it an attack. She had kept minimal contact since the incident, working up some way to forgive him.

"Jean, I have to go to class, I have a test to make up."

"Ok, see you later." Jean turned and was met with Duncan kissing her, she couldn't say she didn't like it because she did, Duncan was a good kisser. "Bye."

"Bye." Duncan kissed her forehead and walked off.

"Jean," Jean turned again and was met this time by Scott. "Hey,"

"Hey." She responded, a bit coldly.

"These are for you." Scott handed her two red rose that had not yet unfurled their petals.

"Scott…"

"And this." He continued withdrawing from his pocket a small piece of paper, on which Jean noticed Scott's neat scrawling handwriting. A hand written apology what are the odds of that, she thought, and knew at once that she must pay attention to every word he said. "Jean, words cannot express how sorry I am for what I did, so I'm noteven going to try. I made a huge mistake and I'll understand if you never forgive me for it. I let my ego get in the way far too often and I know it's the center of our fights and blowouts. I'm sorry. And don't try to say you're sorry, even if you don't want to, for what you said to me. I needed a reality check. I vow to you from now on that I won't be that overbearing, egotistical, self-centered asshole that I was." Scott stopped and looked up at her. "You're my best friend, Jean. I don't want to lose you. I'm truly sorry."

Jean stood there searching for words. "It must have takenyou some time to come up with the guts to say all that, because it is so true."

"I know, Jean, do you forgive me?"

"Yes, Scott, I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. You're my best friend, too. I could never stay angry at you forever." Jean turned to place the roses and the note in her locker. She turned back to Scott and smiled, he returned it. That charming, sexy smile that always made her go weak in the knees. Scott had those full lips that were just irresistible. She longed to lean up and kiss him… Their lips were only inches apart… And then the bell rang for first period. Jean snapped back to reality and shook her head a little. "I'll see you later." She said shutting her locker and grabbing up her bag. "Bye, Scott. Thank you." She hurriedly kissed him on the cheek and ran off down the hall. Scott stood there with his hand touching where Jean had kissed him and walked to class still holding his cheek.

When lunch time rolled around Scott decided, since he had a few dollars in his pocket, he'd buy lunch, not that the cafeteria food was ever good, (A/N: I'm still a junior in high school, cafeteria food is NOT good). He had a choice between some goopy looking sandwich or a very watery soup. He chose the sandwich and got a fruit cup and potato wedges to go with it. He reached the end of the line and paid for his lunch then proceeded out into the sitting area. He saw Jean sitting at a table and he felt his smile brighten at the aspect of her sitting alone and being able to sit with her, when he noticed that she was already sitting with Duncan and his goons and their ditzy cheerleader girlfriends. Frowning to himself, Scott walked over to a table in the corner and sat by himself. He watched Jean from where he sat picking at his food and not really eating. Sitting there alone reminded himself of how alone he had been throughout his life, and he realized that all he needed was a companion to sit with him throughout the rest of it. As he thought of this it dawned on him that that companion was sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria. He knew then that he was going to do everything he could to tell Jean Grey that he loved her, that he had always loved her, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Jean wasn't happy, to say the least. She never was when she sat with Duncan, she just made it look like she was happy. Her eyes began wandering off her plate and around the cafeteria, she spotted Scott. He was walking off to the corner. By himself, Jean thought.

"Hey, Duncan, I'm going to go sit with Scott."

"Yeah whatever, babe." Duncan said not looking at her. Jean just shook her head and picked up her tray, pushed her chair in, and walked off to where Scott was sitting.

"Hey, Scott." She said gently. He looked up clearly surprised to see her.

"Hey," he said pulling a chair out for her. As she sat beside him she noticed he looked more sullen than he usually did.

"Hey, want to tell me what's bothering you?" Jean asked laying a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You want the honest truth?" he asked carefully.

"I expect nothing less or more."

"I don't like you going out with Duncan, he doesn't deserve you, Jean. You can do so much better."

"Yeah I know." Jean sighed. "I've actually been thinking about breaking it off with him for a while now, but I just can't get over the fact that someone like him actually likes someone like me."

"Jean, all he sees you as is a piece of ass, no offense."

"None taken, I know that, but still, he chose me, Scott." Jean tried as hard as she could to make Scott see it her way, one of her less attractive qualities, but Scott wouldn't. Duncan just wasn't the one for her. I'm the one for her, Scott thought very quietly to himself, no one else. Duncan just keeps dragging her down and destroying her self image. I can give her everything she ever wanted in a relationship. I should be the one to hold her, protect her and keep her safe. I should be the one to… I should be the one to love her for who she truly is, not what Duncan thinks she isn't. I love you, Jean, so much, I just wish I could make you see that. "What?" Jean asked looking up from her plate.

"Nothing." Scott responded. "Let's just talk. I liked that when we used to sit together all the time and just talk."

"Yeah." Jean said quietly. "That always was nice."

"Jean, move it!" Logan yelled from the observation dome above the Danger Room. "You're slowin' down, Red!" Jean formed her TK bubble around herself as she dove to avoid bullet shots from the training guns. She was the last person in the group to get to the podium. Her turn to bring up the rear and cover everyone else, (A/N: If you're wondering who has Jean's back, no one obviously. The guns aren't programmed to target her). She stood but had to duck immediately again and deflected a series of laser blasts.

"Logan, I need help!" Jean shouted into the tiny microphone headset that she and everyone was wearing.

"I gotcha covered!" Scott shouted as he ran back. "Drop the shield!" Jean did and erected itonce again as soon as Scott was beside her. "I don't know what made Logan decide to make this session harder than all the others." He whispered.

"Maybe it's the fact that you tried to strangle me." Jean retorted.

"Please, let's not go back down that road. Go!" Scott yelled as soon as aclear path opened. They ran as fast as they could, Scott blasting at projectiles and Jean continuing to deflect whatever blasts came at them. They made it to the podium, the last two, the other team members had crossed the line already and were safe. Scott got ready to throw the switch that would allow them to cross the line when Jean grabbed his shoulder. Everything went in slow motion for Scott after that. Jean shouted something that sounded like "Cyclops, look out!" and he turned just in time to see a laser pointed at them, aimed at him. He turned and wrapped his arms around Jean, feeling her pushing him off the podium. They fell just as the laser shot at where they had just stood and the podium exploded. As Scott landed the slow motion effect stopped. Then he heard a screech and looked over to see Jean rolling and holding her left wrist. She had landed completely the wrong way. "Jean!"

The Danger Room shut down and the heavy doors swung open. Logan and the rest of the team came running in followed by Hank and Xavier. Scott rolled Jean onto her back and laid her head in his lap. She was breathing fast and her eyes were shut tight in pain. He wiped her hair off her face, her forehead was damp with sweat from the session and her face turning red from the silent tears running down her face. "Jean, hey, what happened?"

"I'm fine." She choked out.

"No you're not." Logan said as he arrived. "I saw how you fell." Hank crouched down beside her and took her wrist. Jean held back a shout and let out a moan.

"It's broken, and her left ankle is sprained, it's already swelling. Scott, help her to her feet and down to the med-bay. I'll be right there." Scott did, Jean's right arm around his shoulders and his left across her back.

"She was completely distracted with trying to make sure Scott was safe." Logan said and Hank gave him a look.

Scott helped Jean up onto an exam table and then sit with her legs straight out. Jean let her left wrist rest against her middle. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"You're welcome. And thank you, too."

"For what?" Jean looked at him.

"For saving me."

"Oh, you're welcome. I mean that was my priority this time." Jean smiled gently and Scott returned it.

"All right, I'm here." Hank announced. His sudden presence snapped the two teens from their gaze on each other. Hank went about gathering what he would need to treat Jean then got to work. Scott kept his left hand on her lower back to help her sit up, his other laying on the table, (A/N: I had to actually assume the position Jean's in to write this little part so I could get Scott's position right! LOL!). He stood facing her, parallel to the table. Jean brought her right hand up and clasped his threading their fingers. It felt a little weird, but the comfort was still there in holding Scott's hand, realizing how right it felt, and that was all she needed. Scott looked down at it. His sudden twitch made Hank look up from where he was wrapping Jean's ankle and he saw their hands intertwined. He raised an eyebrow. "Wrist." He said, and Jean slowly gave Hank her wrist. When he reached for more wrap he saw Scott's hand gently rubbing Jean's back. "Done." He announced a few minutes later. "You're ankle should be better within a week, and your wrist should heal in time for Christmas."

"Yeah for me, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Scott helped Jean down off the table his arm wrapping securely around her waist.

"Do you want a pair of crutches?" Hank asked. Jean said yes, that she would probably need them for school. Then Scott helped held the door for herand walked with her down the hallway helping her when she needed it. Hank just shook his head and said, "Well, at least its finally starting."

* * *

A/N: Well, did you like it, did you hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter 3:Duncan's Christmas Bash

I'm still not getting a lot of reviews from you guys! Don't get angry with me! I don't mean to confuse you guys, look at the facts. They're teenagers, they're crazy about each other but they're afraid to say anything because they don't know how the other one will react or if they even have the same feelings. If you're confused tell me in a review and I'll answer them best I can. I'm just trying to write a story you guys will love, come on, review more please! I'm down on my knees begging you, (sniff, sniff, sob, sob…); I need your opinions and reviews guys and girls! I NEED YOU!

* * *

Chapter 3

"I still don't know how you managed to walk on crutches for a week with a broken wrist." Scott looked up from where he sat on Jean's bed. She was at her desk finishing up a paper that she had to hand in before Christmas break.

"I'm a telekinetic, Scott. I balanced myself on the crutches and made it look believable." Scott stood and walked around her room for a minute. He walked over to her vanity and picked up a mahogany music box.

"This is nice, Jean, who gave it to you?" Jean turned her head and saw Scott lifting the lid of the music box. She got up and walked over as "Happy Birthday" began playing. Scott caught a glimpse of a picture, two teenage girls one with red hair that he recognized as Jean and the other was a girl about the same age with curly brown hair; they were smiling brightly and hugging each other, before Jean grabbed it out of his hand and slammed the lid shut. She opened a deep drawer inhervanity and placed it then shut the drawer.

"Nobody." She said walking back over to her desk and sitting down at her computer.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, Scott, do me a favor and leave I have to get this done."

"Are you going to Duncan's party tonight?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Jean looked over her shoulder at him.

"I don't know…"

"Please go, be there for me, Scott. I can't stand the whole night with Duncan, and besides he said there's going to be "booze" there. Just go, I'd feel safer if you were there."

"So I'm just there to keep you safe?"

"No, I'll have my inhibitor, but I want you to be there." Jean rolled over in her chair and placed her hand on his knee. Scott looked at it but took it as a friendly gesture. "I want you to have some fun for once."

"Just what are you saying?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"That you need to be spontaneous and just go with the flow. When the unexpected happens just go with it."

"All right, I'll go." Scott whispered.

"Good." Jean rolled back over to her desk. "You can go, Scott. That was the answer I wanted." She said along her way.

"Guess I'll see you at dinner. I'll save you a seat?"

Jean smiled at him over her shoulder. "Ok, next to you?"

"If you want."

"I do." Jean watched him as Scott walked out her door then grabbed her journal out of her desk drawer. She opened it and wrote the date.

_Oh my God! Scott said he would go to the party! Yeah! I can't wait until tomorrow now. We're going to have so much fun. I hope…

* * *

_

_The Following Night…_

Jean put her hoop earrings in as she walked to Scott's door. She fixed the clasp and knocked on the door. She was dressed in her usual party outfit, the yellow crossover shirt, blue jeans, and purple heels. "Hey," she said with a brilliant smile when he opened the door. He was wearing her favorite outfit. A gray t-shirt over which he wore a brown button down that he left open and un-tucked over a pair of brown pants, and he wore regular sneakers. This was his slightly sloppy look, her favorite.

"You ready to go?"

"Uh, I'm not going with you…"

"What? You promised."

"Will you let me finish? I'm not going with you now, I'll be there later."

"Ok, well Duncan's coming to get me."

"All right. I'll see you later." Jean frowned for a second then said ok and took off to a loud beeping outside. "Tonight is not going to be fun." Scott muttered to himself as she shut his door.

The party was in full swing when Scott arrived. He stood by his car and looked at Duncan's house, there were Christmas lights strung all over along with several varying decorations scattered about on the lawn. Duncan's choice of music, (which wasn't very good), was booming out of the surround system that he had rigged up all over the house. "This is definitely a party I should not be going to." When he walked in the first thing he noticed was that several couples were coming in and out of a small room in the back corner. Scott could only guess what was going onin there.

"You made it!" Scott turned and saw Jean bounding up to him, tripping in her heels. She collapsed against him her arms draping around his neck as her mouth connected with his in a hard kiss. Scott distinctly tasted alcohol on her breath. She was drunk.

"You're drunk." He said when she finally parted from him.

"I'm not that drunk."

"Yes you are, you're wasted."

"I'm fine," Jean slurred, "for now."

Scott scooped her up slowly. "Yeah for now. Let's sit you down before you fall down." He carried her to the back room, made sure it was empty then shut and locked the door behind him. Looking around as he set Jean down on the long couch, there were bits and pieces of clothes everywhere along with blankets, pillows, and a few condom wrappers. Scott shook his head; he knew his first assumption had been right. Then Jean grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him down so their mouths met once more. She pulled him down on top of her and worked his brown shirt off then freed the gray one from his pants and got her hands underneath it. Scott pushed her off and sat up pulling the brown shirt back on. "Jean, stop this."

She sat up and kissed him again settling herself on his knee. This time the kiss was more gentle. Scott actually liked it. She cupped his jaw with her left hand while moving her right hand down his front. With one deft motion before Scott could object, Jean got his belt undone, his pants unzipped, and her handinside his shorts. "Jean, whoa! Whoa!" he jumped at first and then settled back down. She was being gentle with him, not rough; the initial contact had only startled him. "Jean…" he moaned her name as she pulled him back into the kiss and parted his thighs more with her fingers. Scott allowed it, relaxing back into the couch and wrapping a hand around the back of her head deepening the kiss. That's how he figured them, sitting there on the couch making out.

Scott awoke to sunlight. When he tried to move he found that he couldn't, Jean was lying on his legs. He made sure his glasses were secured and picked his head up. They were in his car at the top of Lookout Point. He had his driver's seat all the way back so he could lie flat. Jean's head was in his lap her arms folded beneath her for support. He looked down at her and smiled as he ran a hand through her hair.

"You are going to have such a bad headache." He said quietly to himself.

"I already do." Jean mumbled. She opened her eyes and turned her head more to look at him. "Can we go home, I need an Aspirin?"

"You're lucky that I keep some in my glove compartment." Scott adjusted her seat and then his own and reached open to pop open the drawer. He pulled out a small white bottle and poured out two small white pills. He handed them and a bottle of water that he had grabbed before he ditched the party to take Jean home. As she swallowed it he remembered why he had gone to Lookout Point instead. It wouldn't be good if he brought Jean home drunk.

"Thanks. How bad was I? What happened?"

"You started barfing your brains out. So I got you of there."

"Thanks again." Jean took another sip of the water. "Look I know I was wasted…"

"No, you were shitfaced."

Jean snorted a laugh. "Ok, I remember kissing you, I remember making out, but did I do anything inappropriate? And be honest, please." Scott sat there looking at her then leaned over and whispered into her ear everything that happened between the time that he arrived and the time that he drove them to Lookout Point. Jean's eyes widened as he spoke and when he pulled away her mouth was hanging open. "Oh, well, at least you admit that you liked it."

"I did. Can I ask you something, though?"

"Sure."

"Are you and Duncan still together?"

"No we're over. I caught him and Taryn…yeah. I was sober at the time and I remember screaming at him, "we're so over!". That's when I went and got drunk, it hurt me."

"How much did you drink?"

"Four cups of beer and two shots of Tequila."

"Ah. That would explain it. You want to go back now?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm sure Logan is wondering where we are…"

"I don't give a fuck about Logan. But I'll say this, you're lucky you had your inhibitor on last night."

"Mm…Scott?"

"Yeah?"

Jean hesitated for a moment. "Never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I was just going to say how I was going to beat myself up for this." Scott didn't laugh, she hadn't meant for it to be funny. Yet, he could tell that's what she hadn't meant to say there was something else that was bothering her. He'd let her say when she was ready.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I don't know if that's enough to get someone as drunk as Jean was, but everyone's body is different, and I'm sure that was enough to get her wasted. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. Chapter4:Jean Takes The Second Step

Wen1- I kind of just made this up myself, Jean's inhibitor is a silver ring that she can wear on any finger and it will "shut down" her powers so that she can't use them just in case she's in a certain situation, her being drunk for example, she won't have any "slip-ups", and there won't be anyone with a fried brain or someone just floating around.

* * *

Chapter 4

Jean couldn't remember how long she'd been down in the gym. She had been using the punching bag for however many hours straight she had been down there, and now there was a serious soft spot where she had been punching it. She was busily hurling a rotation of punches, jabs, and kicks at the bag trying to knock her hangover out of her. She was repulsed with herself. How could she have gotten herself drunk like that? Had she no responsibility? Scott was right, she was lucky she had been wearing her inhibitor or there may have been some real damage, some real, irreversible damage. Jean threw another kick and several punches. She felt sick inside from what she had done. That wasn't her at all. She began cursing every time she hit the bag. It did nothing to calm her down, only add more fuel to her anger.

"No wonder I can't find you."

"Ah!" Jean turned with a shout and several small had weights went flying in the direction of the doors. Scott dodged them just in time. "Sorry." Jean muttered. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and reached her had out, her water levitating over into it. She took a long sip and set it down on the near bench.

"Jean, don't beat yourself so much, you were just upset."

"Don't start with me, Scott, I'm in a foul mood." Scott walked over and sat down on the bench. "Are we alone down here?" Jean asked turning back to the bag.

"As far as I know. It's the second sub-level."

"Good."

"How long have you been down here?"

"I don't know, six hours?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Nope." Jean began kicking and punching the bag again. Scott went over and held it still. "If I happen to "accidentally" hit you, you'll forgive me, right?"

"Depends on where you hit me." Jean didn't respond. She had the sudden urge to do several things to a certain part of his body. She shook the thoughts off and refocused her concentration. "Jean?"

"Yes, Scott?"

"Can we talk?"

"What about?" Scott let the bag go and took her hand. "Scott, I'm warning you."

"Come here and sit down, take a break." Jean followed Scott over to a bench and they sat down. She was breathing hard from her workout so Scott got her water bottle and opened it for her.

"Thanks."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm really proud of you, Jean. You really are the most wonderful woman I know." Scott reached over and placed his hand on hers. "I think you are just so…astonishing, astounding, and breathtaking. You are so beautiful…"

_Scott continued on with his praise holding on to Jean's hand, absentmindedly stroking the back of it with his thumb. Jean didn't seem to notice, she was caught up in his voice and his hand holding hers. A smile was on her face that just wasn't going to disappear. Yet, unbeknownst to them all, someone was just outside the gym, listening to every word that was being spoken. She craned her head around the side of the door and looked in. Jean was speaking now in a low voice._

"Scott, thank you, you… You just made me feel so much better, I can't ignore it. I want so bad to deny everything you just said, because I feel it to be false, but I can't. I know it's coming from your heart, and I know that you're trying to make me feel better. Scott," Jean moved closer to him. "Scott, there's something I've been wanting to do for a while." Jean placed her hands on his face and leaned in and kissed him passionately, her hands sliding down and her arms slipping around his neck as his wrapped securely around her waist.

_The watcher turned back and stood flat against the wall feeling her heart ache as she watched the two young lovers inside the gym share a moment of love. She looked back and saw that they were now holding each other's hand, the others were wrapped in each other's hair. She turned back again and ran off._

The lovers parted slowly, breathing hard, and pulled away hesitantly. "I want to do that again." Jean breathed and grabbed the sides of Scott's face leaning in and kissing him again, but with no less passion. He grabbed her back, his hands flat on her back clutching at her. They began falling back. Scott's back soon hit the bench and Jean lay on top of him. She began pulling his shirt out of his pants and ran her hands underneath it. Scott let his hands fall from around her and one begin to slip underneath the semi-tight t-shirt she was wearing. His hand ran up the smooth skin of her stomach, along her side, and around to her back. He ran his other hand up her back under the shirt to join the other. Jean ran a hand down the side of his face as she parted from him. "Scott…" Jean sat up and pulled him with her. "Scott… I think… I think we need to talk about this before we go any further." Scott nodded.

"And you need to eat something, or at least eat more. I could feel your ribs." Jean smiled at him.

"Let's make an appearance."

"Fine by me."

* * *

A/N: Three things: short chappy, sry. Guess who the watcher is... REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 5: Falling Out

Thank you for the reviews! For those of you who couldn't get it, the watcher was Rogue.

* * *

Chapter 5 

It was such a beautiful afternoon, the sun was shining bright, there was a light breeze, and the scent of newly blossomed flowers filled the air. The lake beckoned to anyone close begging for someone to stir the almost calm water with a boat or a swim. It was the perfect day to be outside and just enjoy nature and all it had to offer, even though Ororo had had a little to do with the beautiful sunshine that spilled over the grounds. Even she was proud of the natural splendor that just happened every spring without her so much as lifting a finger.

_And like I said before, it's such a beautiful day outside and I'm stuck inside here with Mr. Horndog Summers. You know after that night in the gym a month ago I had to admit that_ _I knew we would wind up sleeping together, and I had assumed that it would something special that we shared every now and then, but oh was I wrong. Scott wants nothing else to do with the rest of the world, all he wants to do is constantly bed me. I didn't think I could ever hate him, even after he "attacked" me in the DR. _

_Thinking on it now, he hated me then, _he_ hated me, why can't _I_ hate him?_ _All I want is to be outside right now, I wouldn't object to possible lovemaking by the lake, or making out in the shade of one of the blossoming trees, but I would much rather be outside than stuck in here listening to Scott mumble in his sleep while I wait for him to wake up and call me back me over. _

I suppose you want to know why I hate him. Again, like I said before, all he wants to do is bed me. We could be sitting around doing absolutely nothing and I'll ask him what he would like to do and he says, "let's go make love", or simply, "Let's go have sex". He can be so blatant about it that it pisses me off and makes me hate him. And it's not just now and then when I ask him, its every single freakin' time. I'm beginning to think he's in this relationship now only for the sex.

"Jean…"

Jean looked up from her journal over to her bed and saw Scott sitting up the sheet falling from around him and baring his naked upper half. Jean was so used to seeing it, it no longer made her gasp in surprise or turned her on. She continued to stare at him not even noticing when her thin white robe fell from her shoulder enough to half hide and half expose her left breast. Jean couldn't tell if Scott was staring at her or her exposure, but her guess would have to be her exposed self.

"Yes, Scott?"

"Come here." Jean shut her journal and left it on the desk then walked over to Scott in the bed and shrugged her robe off her naked body then laid down in the bed beside Scott. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her on top of him parting her thighs with his knee and thrusting himself between them. Jean arched her back restricted by Scott's embrace about her waist tilting her head back, her long red hair falling around her shoulders. "Scott, how many times do I have to tell you to be gentle? I may not be glass but I'm not adamantium either."

"Stop complaining, you know you love this part." Scott flipped them and perched himself on top then began making love to her. If they weren't the only two in the mansion he would tell her to scream, but he knew they were younger students just down the hall and it wouldn't be proper if they heard Little Miss Jean Grey, miss prim and proper, begging even pleading for Scott in an avid way. He finished and collapsed beside her breathing hard. Jean rolled over onto her side facing away from him, crossing her head for support and snuggling under the sheet for warmth, not that her body wasn't already hot. She could hear Scott groan softly and he rolled over his arm falling across her bare side. How much longer was this going to go on? She needed to get away now. Rising from the bed she drew her robe around her and walked to the bathroom, locked the door and kept the light off. Her shower was quick she didn't want to risk waking Scott. After she dressed she made sure Scott still wasn't awake then grabbed her journal and left closing the door behind her quietly.

She walked downstairs with determination in her step, she knew what she was going to say, she knew what she was going to do. It was over. When she reached the door she hesitated in opening it. Rogue was almost yelling on the other side.

"You'll let Jean and Scott sleep together, but you won't let me have friends over." Rogue started. "Professor-"

"What did you say?" Logan asked sitting up on the couch arm immediately. He had brought Rogue in to speak to Xavier after he had heard that Rogue had invited her friend over for dinner.

"Logan, relax." Xavier said holding up a hand. The door opened and Jean walked in. Logan gave her a look of sheer disapproval.

"Don't start with me, Logan. I'm ending it with Scott. Professor, I want to move my room."

"Jean… let me finish with Rogue and I'll talk with you. Logan, will you take her?"

"Yeah. Come on, Red." Logan took Jean's arm and to his surprise she didn't pull back. He led her out to the foyer and they sat on the couch. Jean covered her face in her hands almost immediately and began to cry softly. "What happened, Jean? Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically."

"You want to explain?"

"Yes, just give me a second." Logan reached over to the small table beside the couch and pulled a few tissues from the mini box and handed them to Jean. "Thanks." She muttered then blew her nose and dried her eyes. "First, Rogue knows because she caught Scott and I making out in the gym last month. She told me when she overheard Scott telling some of the guys about it. She said she thought I might want to know that Scott was blabbing all over the place about our private lives. I thanked her for it then I let Scott have it verbally, and he calmed me down sexually. It's been a roller coaster ever since. All he wants to do is have sex."

"Well, he is an eighteen-year-old male, Jean."

"That excuse is so old, Logan. I'm sure even Scott can think of a better one."

"Jean," Logan was about to give her his personal advice on Scott when Professor Xavier's door opened and Rogue walked out telling Jean she could go in. Jean kissed Logan on the cheek, thanked him for listening and walked into the Professor's study.

"So you want to move your room because why, Jean?"

"Because I'll never be able to get far enough away from Scott, Professor, but I want to try and get as far enough away as I possibly can. He's just pushed me to a level where I don't want to be with him and I want to get away. I need to get away."

Xavier knew it was pointless to argue with her, when Jean's mind was set it was set. "All right." He said nodding. "I'll move your room to the east wing. You may begin moving your things as soon as you wish."

"As soon as Scott clears out of my room the sooner I can get started. Thank you, Professor." Xavier nodded, Jean smiled and exited.

* * *

"Get up." Jean demanded walking into her room and slamming the door shut behind her. Scott jerked from his sleep and sat up immediately. 

"The fuck…" he muttered. "What's going on?"

"I said get up, I need you out. I have cleaning to do."

Scott looked around Jean's room, it was as clean as could be and past that. "Whatever you say." He got out of her bed and pulled his pants on. "Have fun cleaning." He muttered as he passed her and kissed her cheek. "See you later, love."

Jean turned her head to watch Scott leave a very satisfied smile on her face. She was getting her life back to herself and breaking it off with Scott was the first step to peace.

* * *

A/N: short again, I know. I've been really busy with school and work and I haven't had time to sit down and think all of this through, I just getan idea and type it up before it goes out of my head. I'm sure you've all been there, and some really good stuff should be coming soon if I could just clear my head. 


	7. Chapter:6 It Only Takes One Time

Whoo! I got some mixed reviews! Some I'm pleased with some I'm not, but I'm sure that if you read the whole story you'll understand more. You can't read just one chapter and say, "oh Scott is so bad this story sucks!" you need to read the whole thing to understand why he is the way he is, and I do sometimes twist the personalities of Jean and Scott because I like to experiment.

Disclaimer: (I'm always forgetting this because I'm not used to putting my stuff online) I do not own X-Men: Evolution in any way shape or form, I make no profit from these stories, please do not sue me! If there are some of my stories that do not have disclaimers in them ANYWHERE let this suffice for them please! Thank you all for your input and please enjoy this next chapter. I will try and remember to put disclaimers on future stories. RedPhoenix1821

* * *

Chapter 6

"No way," Jean said as she walked into the hanger. "No way are you teaching me to fly." Scott turned around to face her. He had been surveying the new mini-jet, his new pride and joy.

"Yes, I'm the one who's going to teach you to fly. I don't want any complaints."

"Oh you won't get any complaints." Jean snapped as she shoved past him knocking him almost off balance. She boarded the mini-jet without looking back at him.

"This is going to be a very long three hours."

* * *

Scott settled into the co-pilot seat and buckled his shoulder harness and lap belt. He looked over at Jean who was already buckled in and flipping and turning switches beginning the startup sequence.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Scott asked checking the monitors on his side. He frowned at what he saw. "Damn…"

"What?" Jean asked reaching above her head to flip a few more switches and turned a dial. She looked over at Scott.

Scott looked up. "Nothing. I asked you if you were sure you're ready for this?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, you're with me." She didn't look at him as she spoke her tone slightly sarcastic. Scott suddenly realized he didn't want to be the one teaching Jean to pilot the Blackbird.

"Just start her up and we'll get going." Jean started the mini-jet and carefully took off out through the hidden tunnel. Once up in the air she guided the jet and leveled it out. "Very good." Scott praised her. "Just keep it nice and easy, nice and slow."

"I know how to fly, Scott. I'm a telekinetic."

"That's levitation, Jean. There's a difference." Scott shifted in his seat and checked the monitors again and groaned in dissatisfaction.

"What's wrong? You've been looking at those monitor screens every ten seconds."

"Nothing. This thing wasn't exactly ready for air trial, but Logan thought it would be good to teach you to fly the real jet in. There's still a few bugs in this thing that need to be worked out."

"Oh yeah, Scott that makes me feel _so_ much better." Her words were drenched in sarcasm.

"Just relax. It won't effect us, it was nothing major."

"You say that now."

"Don't start with me."

Jean didn't answer that, she didn't need to have the last word, and even if she did Scott's ego still wouldn't grow any smaller. "What happened t us? This last month has been hell without you."

"Really, it's been sheer freedom for me." Jean remained silent for a minute after that. "What happened, Scott, was you. All you wanted to do was have sex that's it. And I didn't want a relationship like that, all I wanted was something nice and slow, and all you wanted was a roller coaster ride. Well, you got it, over and over. I got sick of it and I wanted out, so I got out. That's what happened. I don't want to talk about it anymore." They cruised in an uncomfortable silence for more than an hour Jean glancing over at Scott every now and then and throwing him nasty looks for the way he was leaning back in his seat hands folded behind his head.

She did have to admit just watching him doze lightly in that position made him seem so undeniably sxy. She let her eyes travel down the whole length of his body and rest at his groin. She shook her head and set her focus back on flying and let out a quiet sigh, checked the monitors, flipped a few switches and continued her flight. "Nothing is going to happen." Jean told herself.

* * *

A siren and red flashing lights awaked Scott. He jumped in his seat and looked around to see Jean, with the hood of her uniform thrown back, her belt and harness undone, and blood running down her face. He then noticed the gash in her forehead and his eyes traveled to the control board where a few switches were covered in blood. "What happened?" Scott shouted to be heard over the alarms.

"I don't know! It just happened!" Jean shouted back. "What do I do?" Jean looked over at him in fear clear and present in her eyes. "Scott!"

"Sorry. I don't know what to do, Jean. Try and land."

Jean took the controls and began a slow and risky descent. The whole mini-jet was shuddering. "I…I can't do this, Scott!" Scott took over quickly. "Scott, what's going to happen?" Jean's voice shook.

"I don't know just…Jean!" Jean fainted forward into the control board, this time her left temple hitting the switches and buttons. Scott didn't have time to pick her up if he wanted to land the jet even half safely. The ground was coming up fast; he was going to have to crash the jet. And it all happened fast. One moment he was sitting behind the control board and the next he was lying flat against it. When he roused into consciousness he looked around for Jean, her body was lying in the pilot seat, and she was still unconsciousness. Scott scooped her up and carried her from the jet and set her down on the ground. "Jean, wake up, please. Come on."

She coughed and her eyes opened slowly. "I'm…fine, Scott. My head hurts."

"You have a bad wound on you forehead, I need to patch it up. I'm so thankful you're all right. I though you were dead."

"No," Jean laughed, "I'm fine." She reached up and cupped his jaw. "Thank you." Scott cradled Jean in his arms for a few minutes more just looking at her and stroking her hair.

"I do love you, and I'm sorry I was always such an ass."

"I forgive you. I shouldn't get so upset so easily. I love you, too."

"Weird, huh?"

"What?"

"A crash and near-death experience bring us back together."

"That's just life, Scott." They kissed when Jean finished her sentence a quick and gentle kiss, a reconnecting with each other. Scott let her lean against the safer side of the jet while he retrieved the First Aid kit from inside. When he had finished cleaning her up she asked the question he knew had been coming. "So what are we going to do?"

"I contacted Logan. We're actually not that far from the mansion, only two or three hours. He said he'd try and get here by tonight but we shouldn't hold our breath, and to do anything we could until he got here."

"In terms of what?"

"Just taking care of ourselves."

"How did I know…?"

"Because you're a very gifted and wonderful telepath."

* * *

Jean didn't know when she had passed out but when she awoke she was lying in a bed in a room she was familiar with, a room that was tiled in yellow and white with four beds along one wall and small metal tables along the opposite. She sat up slowly feeling a pain along her ribs.

"Take it easy, Jean." Scott said laying her back down on the bed. "You have some cracked ribs apparently. I know, why didn't you feel anything after we crashed? I don't know, Jean, but after Logan found us you were passed out and when we got back here Hank checked you over and said you had some cracked ribs. He stitched the gash on your forehead as well. He said you would be back to normal in a few days. I'm just glad it was nothing worse."

"Scotty," Jean whispered reaching out for his hand twining their fingers. "I love you." She looked up into his glasses, into the smile on his face. She loved the way his bangs just fell across his forehead giving him the innocent look.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed her. "Can we wipe the slate clean and start our relationship over?"

"Like renewing vows, yes, Scott we can start over. As soon as I'm out of this bed, we'll go out to dinner. Now lay next to me, I need a better pillow than this lump behind my head."

Scott smiled and settled down into the bed beside her letting her wrap her arms around him and lay her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead as she fell asleep. "It's a date."

* * *

A/N: DONE! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. Chapter 7: A Quick Fluff

Here's one more chapter for you guys and girls! See if you can guess the episode I start off with.

* * *

Chapter 7

Jean and Amara stormed from the elevator with Scott following directly after holding his hands out. "But what did I do? Tell me." He had just "saved" the girls from a boulder that had fallen from the rock wall during an exercise that Jean had been taking Amara through.

Jean turned on him hands on her hips holding her ground and staring him in the eye. "You were being a… A guy!" She turned on her heel and marched toward her room. Scott continued to follow.

"Oh, I'm sorry?" He offered it as more of a question than an actual apology.

Jean turned, fist on her hip this time. "Scott, I was trying to teach Magma how to handle things that go wrong. Which did not include looking for a big strong man to save you!" She pointed her finger at him.

"The nerve!" Amara stuck her nose in the air and slammed her door shut the lock clicking right after.

"Yes," Scott whispered grabbing hold of Jean's wrist and pulling her to him wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her fast against him, "but you love this big strong man that saves you." Jean's arm looped around his neck automatically and they kissed. "You know you do don't deny it."

"Don't push it." Jean whispered. She bit his lower lip and nipped his nose. Another kiss was exchanged between them. Jean parted slowly holding onto Scott's hand as she walked away to her room. "I'll be right back let me change out of this uniform, and you better, too."

"Why?" Scott cocked his head to one side and Jean laughed. She grabbed the front of his uniform pulling him down for a kiss.

"You know I don't appreciate that. You look too damn cute."

"I know that's why I do it." Scott grinned an innocent, cheeky smile.

Jean snorted a laugh. "You really can be an ass." Jean leaned up on her toes and kissed him again. "But I do love kissing you." She placed her finger on his lips and held it there. The world around them had gone completely silent in that one moment, they were the only two left making any kind of sound. Jean leaned in and pressed her head against Scott's chest wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I thought you were going to change?"

"I am, eventually. I just… I don't know."

They stood there holding their pose holding each other rocking back and forth gently. "I think I'll go now. I need to change so we can go." Jean whispered after they had been standing there for several minutes.

"You're sure?" The question didn't pertain to her clothing.

"Scott, I know its been a while, but , maybe tonight. Something is telling me tonight. And besides we're graduating this year and summer's about to be here."

"That's true. Tonight then."

Jean let his hand finally go and turned to look back at Scott with a smile of determination. Scott returned it, kissed his hand and blew it to her. Jean "caught" the kiss in her hand pressing it to her heart. "Tonight" she mouthed.

"Tonight." Scott whispered back.

* * *

A/N: There's your final chapter for this story, no i'm not writing a sequel! hope you all enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
